With traditional weather radar systems, the data displayed to the pilot is from a single tilt of the radar antenna. In the case where the antenna is tilted up or down from the horizon the data being displayed has been collected from along the antenna beam from points that exist within a large range of altitudes. For instance, if the antenna is tilted down more than a few degrees, the resulting display consists of data collected at the aircraft altitude at close range to the ground at long range. Not all of this altitude range may be of interest to the pilot. Even in the case of a zero degree tilt, the data collected is from multiple altitudes due to the curvature of the earth. The resulting display of such data can be confusing to a pilot who is interested in information concerning a single altitude.
Also, as a result of the above described weather radar system, the flight crew may have the radar pointing a desired direction yet miss scanning a large volume of sky and any storms that exist in that volume. Therefore, there exists a need to provide flight crew with viewing options that are more easily interpretable.
The present invention comprises a system, method, and computer program product for allowing a pilot to view weather hazards at a selected altitude or within a range of altitudes. The weather display system includes a memory, a processor, and a display device. The memory stores radar return data in a three-dimensional buffer. The processor is coupled to the memory and retrieves radar return data stored in the three-dimensional buffer that corresponds to an altitude. The processor generates an image of the retrieved radar return data. The display device displays the generated image.
In accordance with further aspects of the invention, the three-dimensional buffer is aircraft referenced in an x and y direction and altitude above the earth referenced in a z direction.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, a user interface is coupled to the processor for allowing a user to select the altitude used by the processor.
In accordance with still further aspects of the invention, the system includes a memory for storing radar return data in a three-dimensional buffer, a processor, and a display device. The processor retrieves radar return data stored in the three-dimensional buffer based on a range of altitudes, and generates an image of the retrieved radar return data. The display device displays the generated image.
As will be readily appreciated from the foregoing summary, the invention provides a pilot with the ability to view radar data in various user friendly views.